<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“There’s been an accident-“ by Unhealthycopingmechs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828139">“There’s been an accident-“</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs'>Unhealthycopingmechs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream makes a phone call and George’s entire world stops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“There’s been an accident-“</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(12-1-2020)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“911, What’s your emergency?”</p><p>“There’s been an accident on 6th and East Yerington St.”</p><p>“What kind of accident sir?”</p><p>“A car crash”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Come on…..pick up george….” Dream mutters, trying not to panic as the phone rings for the 3rd time.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“George?”</p><p>“Hey Dream - I was actually just about to call and ask if you wanna hop on the server so we can do a test run on the new plugin”</p><p>“I can’t right now georgie….I-” Dream stops to catch his breath, trying not to let George hear just how out of breath he is. </p><p>“You sound weird and you never call me that off camera - Is everything okay dream?” </p><p>“Um well - Not really...I got into a car accident-”</p><p>“WHAT?! OH MY GOD DREAM ARE YOU OKAY?”</p><p>“George I’m fine just- I have a piece of metal penetrating a main artery in my leg. They're worried that if they move me, I’ll bleed out. They uh... told me that it’s pry a good idea to make some phone calls just incase” Dream chokes out the tear that had been steadily growing finally fell.</p><p>“You’re joking…..please for the love of god be joking dream” George whines with a shaky voice. </p><p>“I wish I-” He’s abruptly cut off by a cough that racks its way through his beaten frame. “wish i was”</p><p>The paramedic that has been monitoring Dream’s vitals taps on his shoulder to draw his attention to the 3 firemen and 4 paramedics standing by waiting to move in and attempt to extract him</p><p>“Sorry to cut this short but looks like they’re ready to try and get me out. Um….if I don’t make it out of this - I love you George….so so much. You’re my favorite person and I’m sorry we never got to meet irl. I’ll miss you”</p><p>“Dream…..No I-”</p><p>“It’s okay George-”</p><p>“I love you too Dream…” George interrupt.  “I promise everything is gonna be okay - alright? You’ll make it out an-” he tries and fails to hold back a sob. “and i'll give you the best hug i’ve ever given anyone okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good georgie” Dream says in a soft voice “…..Guess I’ll see you on the other side”</p><p>“See you there Dream”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Also I know it’s not s u u p e r accurate but I tired ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Go check out my Instagram (@unhealthycopingmechs) for more of my content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>